headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Horror: Classic Movie Archive
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Universal Classics | format = Region 1 | season = | episodes = | discs = 2 | studio = Universal Studios | released = September 13th, 2009 | previous = | next = }} Universal Horror: Classic Movie Archive is a two-disc DVD collection that includes four feature films from the "Universal Classics" era of horror films produced by Universal Pictures. The collection was distributed by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format in the United States on September 13th, 2009. Films * The Black Cat: The Black Cat is an American horror film of the suspense thriller subgenre. It is a quasi-remake of the 1934 film of the same name and was directed by Albert S. Rogell. The script was written by Robert Lees, Robert Neville, Frederic I. Rinaldo and Eric Taylor. The title is taken from and inspired by the 1843 short story "The Black Cat" by Edgar Allan Poe. The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 2nd, 1941. As with the previous iteration, The Black Cat Basil Rathbone as Montague Hartley, Hugh Herbert as Mister Penny, Broderick Crawford as Hubert A. Gilmore "Gill" Smith and Bela Lugosi as the gardener, Eduardo Vigos. * Man Made Monster: Man Made Monster is an American horror film that also includes elements of science fiction. It was directed by George Waggner and written by Joseph West (a pseudonym of George Waggner's) based on a story concept by H.J. Essex, and . It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on March 28th, 1941. Although it may not be one of the most well-remembered of the Universal Classics era of films, it is otherwise notable for it's familiar cast which includes Lionel Atwill as Doctor Paul Rigas, Lon Chaney, Jr. as Dan McCormic, Anne Nagel as June Lawrence, Frank Albertson as Mark Adams and Samuel S. Hinds as Doctor John Lawrence. * Horror Island: Horror Island is an American horror film blending elements of mystery and suspense. It was directed by George Waggner and written by Victor McLeod and Maurice Tombragel based on a story concept by Alex Gotlieb titled "Terror of the South Sea". The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on March 28th, 1941. The premise of the film centers on a character named Bill Martin who is lured to the mysterious Morgan's Island off the coast of Florida with the promise of treasure, only to fall victim to the machinations of a pirate "phantom". The film stars Dick Foran as Bill Martin, Leo Carillo as Tobias Clump, Peggy Moran as Wendy Creighton and Fuzzy Knight as Stuff Oliver. Foy Van Dolsen plays the monstrous villain "Panama Pete". * Night Monster: Night Monster is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller and mystery subgenres. It was directed by Ford Beebe and written by Clarence Upson Young. The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 20th, 1942. The movie stars Ralph Morgan as paraplegic homeowner Kurt Ingston, who brings together a gathering of individuals to his estate, where he secretly plots to avenge himself against them for his current condition. The movie also stars Bela Lugosi as the butler Rolf, Lionel Atwill as Doctor King, Irene Hervey as Doctor Lynn Harper, Leif Erickson as Laurie, Don Porter as Dick Baldwin and Nils Asther as Agor Singh. * Captive Wild Woman: Captive Wild Woman is an American horror film with elements of science fiction and adventure. It was directed by Edward Dmytryk and written by Ted Fithian, Neil P. Varnick, Griffin Jay and Henry Sucher. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 4th, 1943. The film stars John Carradine as mad scientist Doctor Sigmund Walters, Acquanetta as the primal Paula Dupree - the Ape Woman, Milburn Stone as protagonist Fred Mason and Evelyn Ankers as Beth Colman. The premise behind the film is that of a scientist, Doctor Walters of Crestview Sanitarium, who uses experimental methods to de-evolve an ape into that of a human using genetic samples from several different sources including his nurse, Miss Strand. The result is a half-woman/half-ape who takes on the name Paula Dupree. Paul runs away to the circus where she saves the life of lion tamer Fred Mason. Notes * Total running time: 326 minutes. * Format: Box set, Color, Dolby, Full Screen, NTSC, Subtitled * Language: English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Mono) * Subtitles: English; French * Aspect ratio: 1:33:1 (Fullscreen) * ASIN: B000WNHTCC See also External Links * at Amazon.com * at DVD Beaver * at DVD Drive-In * at Barnes & Noble ---- Category:Universal Classics home video